Tsuki no Uta
by MadHatter99
Summary: AU. A long time ago, five clans ruled this earth but not all of them were in good term some just have to be trap between the conflict. Tezufuji and others ?.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine as usual. lol

Note:

1. It is obviously AU. (I like writing AU… somehow.) + dedicated for those who wishes for forbidden love lol.

2. This fic contain Naruto x Shinobi x Final Fantasy x etc (?)'s elements but the characters are from Tenipuri.

3. Decide on their age yourself. In my mind it is about 18 years old.

4. There might be other pairings.

5. Urchin power help me as usual for prove readings and other stuffs XD Thanks

6. Title doesn't really connect with the stories. I'm running out of title here... If anyone can suggest better title I will be delighted lol. Anyway there is a movie called Taiyo no Uta in which I haven't watch lol and there is Tsuki no Uta - Gackt's song (I actually hate him but that song is nice)

---------------

A long time ago on this Earth, there were many clans occupying the land, but there were only five outstanding clans. These five clans were the most powerful and strong compared to the other clans. They were well respected and feared. These five clans represented each form of nature. There was the Fire clan, Water clan, Wood clan, Thunder clan and Air clan. Each clan's power and influence was also indestructible.

…….

3 years ago

…….

In a night without the moon deep inside a dark forest, figures were running and rustling against the wind escaping from something.

"Take him with you while I distract the enemies." Said a figure wearing black clothes with several kunai and shurikens tied to his hips.

"How about you, Fuji-sama?" Asked the wounded figure, while holding his friends.

"I will be fine." Fuji replied prior to ordering, "Now run!"

"Be careful then." Said the other figure leaning against his friend. After making sure the coast was clear, the two figures ran into the darkness for safety while Fuji stayed. Getting out his weapon, Fuji kissed his kunai for good luck and went towards the enemies' direction.

_One behind that tree and another one behind me._

With a swift movement, he threw his kunai and it hit both of the enemies on the head, killing them instantly. _That's two, seven more to go._

The forest was getting darker and quiet. In a night without moon, anything could happen. Fuji was exhausted from the running and the fighting. _This is bad, _he thought, _this has gone for more than an hour. I have to find a wa-_. Before he could finish his sentence, someone attack him from behind.

Quickly dodging the attack, Fuji grabbed his kunai, preparing to counter when a shuriken coming from behind hit his leg. He stumbled and fell to the ground. Quickly recovering from the plummet, his leg made it incapable for him to quickly dodge the upcoming attack. Fuji brought his kunai closer to him as he went on the defensive, but this unfortunately was not enough. When the continuous attacks end, the light haired brunet's arms and sides are wounded.

"Look what we have here." Said a figure emerging from the darkness. "Fuji Syuusuke from the Water clan."

"Ara ara…" Said another figure emerging from his hiding place. "It is foolish of you to come to our territory."

"It's none of your business." Snapped Fuji. _Four rats._

"I heard that Fuji from the water clan is exceptionally beautiful." Said someone hiding in the trees.

"Too bad we have to kill him." Said another voice, still hiding within the darkness of the shadows.

Smirking, Fuji calmly brought his kunai forward and pointed it at the enemies, "Who's killing who?"

Angry, all four of them started to charge forward and as swiftly and quickly like a drop of water, the four enemies fall on the ground dead.

"Water technique: Rain drop." Fuji said, while holding several kunai with both hands, wet with blood and water.

_Three more to go._ Thought Fuji as he ran a safe distance, trying to regain some strength. Exhausted, he leans against a tree and inspects his wounds. The arms are not badly injured. However his leg, which has been his by the shuriken, was bleeding non-stop. _Poison._

Bandaging the wounded leg, Fuji felt something was coming. Quickly standing, he prepares his kunai when suddenly he feels a cold steel blade touching his neck.

"Don't move if you don't want to die." Said the person behind him. He is taller than Fuji and there is the Fire clan's emblem on his clothes. "Drop your weapon."

_Uggh… this is bad._ Thought Fuji as he dropped his kunai to the ground. Looking up, he could barely see the man's face. He has glasses and strangely fierce, focused eyes.

"Tezuka-sama!" Someone called out. Quickly, Fuji used the plate steel on his hand to block the sword and went under him to escape from the blade. Turning around to face him, Fuji got his kunai out, ready to fight.

Amused, the person called Tezuka watched the smaller man preparing to attack.

_This person is good._ Thought Fuji as the enemy kept on dodging and blocking his attacks. Suddenly a pain comes from his wounded leg, causing him to stop the attacks and gain distance from the enemy. The pain on his leg was worse than he thought.

_I should run now but with his skill, _Fuji pause, _he'll probably catch me easily. Maybe if I-_

Just when Fuji was thinking a plan to escape, Tezuka suddenly approach him and was now kneeling in front of him.

"Stay still." He said, commanding and yet caring. Fuji could feel him touching his wounded leg, inspecting it.

"Ugghh.." Fuji grunted as Tezuka examined the wound. Currently Fuji was in dilemma, _should I kill him now?_

"Sit down." He commanded and strangely, Fuji obeyed.

_He's… treating my wound?_ Thought Fuji, confused and surprised. "Why?" Fuji asked.

Hearing the question, Tezuka remained silent, focusing on the task at hand. After he finished, he quickly stood up and telling the direction to where he could escape the forest.

"Just go straight from here and you will be out." Tezuka explained while pointing the direction.

"Thanks…" Said Fuji softly, still in shock that an enemy was being nice to him. The Water clan and the Fire clan are never on good terms with each other.

"You should leave now. I shall distract them."

Just when Tezuka was about to leave, he felt something holding him up.

"Will I see you again?" Fuji asked as he looked straight into Tezuka's eyes clutching onto the taller man's clothing.

On a moonless night, anything could happen.

…………..

3 Years later (present)

………….

The sound of the river could be heard clearly from where he was standing. Walking through the bright forest, the sounds were getting louder and louder. Tezuka knew that he was been followed, but it wasn't a threat. As the sounds of the river getting clearer and louder, he knew he was close.

"Tezuka." Someone called him. "You've come." Said that person with a smile on his face sitting on a rock beside the river with both of his feet dip into the clear cold water.

"Aa." Tezuka replied, approaching him.

Still sitting as Tezuka walked towards him, Fuji noticed something.

"Who's that?" He asked, while looking at the direction where Tezuka had just came from.

"Echizen!" Called Tezuka with firm voice. "Show yourself."

Suddenly a rustle could be heard and a young boy appeared.

"Buchou…" He said with a quiet voice.

"Buchou?" Fuji questioned with a giggle.

Ignoring the sniggering Fuji, Tezuka turned to Ryoma and stared at him. He was looking for an explanation. Receiving the glare, Ryoma knew that his leader wanted justification. However curious about the stranger, Ryoma switched his view from Tezuka to Fuji. He widened his eyes when he spotted the Water clan's emblem on his clothes.

"What!" Ryoma shouted with disbelief. "From the Water clan? Buchou!"

"Be quiet Echizen." Tezuka ordered with a commanding tone. Suddenly two shuriken were flying into Fuji's direction, but Tezuka's quick hand caught them with ease.

"Echizen." Said Tezuka with a more serious tone. His eyes are fierce.

"That's alright, Tezuka." Fuji said calmly without shock from the sudden attack. "It's normal anyways."

Shocked that his 'buchou' was actually defending the enemy, Ryoma stood still and on guard.

"Are you sure this is fine, Tezuka?" Asked Fuji worriedly now standing beside the taller man. "If someone finds out about us…"

"It's fine." Tezuka replied, "Sooner or later he would find out anyways."

"Buchou!" Ryoma suddenly shouted, "What do you mean by this?" Asked Ryoma with frustration. "I trusted you and you…!"

"He's cute." Fuji said with a smile on his face.

"…"

"So who is he anyway?" Asked Fuji.

"One of the fighters in my group." Tezuka replied.

"I see…" Said Fuji. "So who's going to explain this?"

Walking away from Fuji, Tezuka approached Ryoma. Looking intensely at his leader, the small youth was furious. He never expected this when he followed Tezuka into the forest. No wonder every time he tried to follow him, Tezuka would always send him away.

"Buchou.."

"Listen. Don't tell anyone about this." Tezuka ordered to Ryoma. He could see the seriousness in his eyes.

"But!"

"Even though he's from the water clan, he's not dangerous." Tezuka explained as he turned his gaze towards Fuji standing from far away.

"Do you…" Ryoma paused, "like him?"

Turning around to face Ryoma, Tezuka replied, "He's important."

_Important…_Ryoma thought to himself, still in shock that his cold, stoic leader actually said that.

"Fine…" Ryoma said softly. "If you tell me to."

Looking at him, Tezuka's face softens as he whispers a soft 'thanks' to him.

"I should go then." Ryoma muttered. Stepping away from Tezuka so that he could see Fuji, Ryoma then shouted, "I WON'T FORGIVE YOU IF YOU HURT BUCHOU!"

And Fuji replied with a smile.

As Ryoma left like the wind, Tezuka return to Fuji.

"That was nice." Fuji commented with a smile. He could feel Tezuka's hand on his face. "Am I that _'important'_?" Asked Fuji as he gently fell into taller man's arms leaning on his broad chest. "Even if I belong to someone else?"

Tezuka said nothing stroking Fuji's soft hair and planting a kiss on it.

"I love you." Fuji said softly with a tint of sadness.

"Me too." Tezuka replied, knowing the situation they were in.

-------

Next chapter hopefully will be up soon… hopefully.

There might be other pairing but I don't know who and who, so you peoples please comment if there is any pairing that you would like me to include (hopefully I could portray them right). And another thing is… if anyone could help me with the battle techniques like the tech's name or etc that would be nice. Anything will do, I think… If it's really creative and good and related to the story I will include it and give the person credit. So yeah... if anyone interested please comment about the attack's name and how it works.

I will also try to update Mad World... sorry . ;;

Note on technique:

Rain drop: Water clan's technique. Water particles gathered around the user's weapon and shot out attack in the same time the weapon is moved. (I know its crap… that is why I need help for techniques)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: If I say its mine will I get sue?? (It's not mine anyway)

Look people... I updated lol.

Thanks to Urchin as usual for beta-ing my work XDD

Chapter 2

----

The sun was going down when Fuji walked his way back. Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice calling him from behind. Just when he was about to turn around, the person attacked him from above. Fortunately, thanks to his quick reflexes, Fuji barely missed it. Recovering from the surprise attack, Fuji was about to land a counterattack when the person suddenly disappeared like the wind.

_Impressive_, thought Fuji, sensing his surroundings and searching for the other's presence. He then prepares his kunai and hurls it straight towards the tree behind him. The flying kunai barely missed the attacker's face that was hiding in that spot before sinking deep into the branch.

Shocked from the sudden, almost lethal attack, the attacker jumped from the tree with anger. "FUJI!!! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!!???" He shouted.

"But Eiji, you also tried to kill me." Replied Fuji with calm, as if he has done nothing wrong at all.

"That one doesn't even count as killing! I know you could dodge it, and anyway throwing a kunai at your precious friend is too much!!" Shouted Eiji, angry with his near death experience.

"Hai hai suman suman." Fuji apologized in a lazy tone with a smile.

"Ceh…" Eiji replied, still angry at Fuji. "Just don't do it again. I don't want to die yet…"

Feeling wicked, Fuji just sneered.

"Anyway, I noticed that you got faster." Said Fuji in hope that his friend will or at least cheer up a bit. Hearing the compliment, Eiji's mood went up again (like Fuji had predicted) as if the 'near death' experience never happened.

Fuji then realized that there was something odd.

"What you doing here anyways?" He asked him. "You usually attack me in the village, not here."

"Oh yeah! That reminds me," Eiji paused, "you're father asked for you."

"Father did?" Replied Fuji.

"Yeah… he wants to see you."

………..

"Aa Kunimitsu, you're back." Said an old man holding a cup of tea while enjoying the view of his garden.

"Tadaima." Tezuka replied politely as he sat down beside his grandfather.

"You came from the forest?" His grandfather asked.

"Yes." Replied Tezuka, pouring himself a cup of tea.

"Meeting with that boy?" The grandfather's grip on the cup tightened. Tezuka said nothing; instead he took a sip of his tea. "You should know what the best is for you."

"I do grandfather."

"Yet you still defied me?" Tezuka said nothing again.

"He's going to be tied to that Lightning clan and yet you're still meeting with him?"

Tezuka didn't reply. He tapped the side of the cup with his finger, eyes trained on the large tree outside swaying in the wind with rustling leaves. There was an unspoken tension in the room.

"You should know that one more incident and we could all be dead. The emperor has already prepared his army to destroy us and the other clans, even after we served them countless times in the past."

"I know grandfather."

"We have to be prepared for any sudden attack and yet you're still making trouble? Look at what that boy has done to your shoulder!"

"I know what I'm doing, grandfather." Answered Tezuka with calmness in his tone.

"I hope you do, Kunimitsu."

………

"Tou-sama." Fuji called out as he entered the room.

"Syuusuke, nice of you to join us." His father replied back, gesturing him to sit down in front of him. There was also another person in the room, sitting beside his father.

"Very nice of you to join us." Said the person. Fuji recognized him: he was the one holding his future.

"Sorry I'm late." Fuji apologized as he sat down. "If I knew you were visiting us today, Atobe-sama of the Lightning clan, I would've come back sooner."

Urchin: 'Atobe-sama': adds to the greatness effect, more respectful, and formal.

"Don't worry about it." Atobe replied with a smile. Fuji smiled back.

"As you know," Fuji's father continued, "in about a week you will be leaving with Atobe-sama as a sign of our alliance and I hope you have already prepared everything for that."

"Yes father." Replied Fuji.

"This 'agreement' is very important to us and I hope everything goes well."

"Don't worry about it." Atobe answered, "I will take care of your son and I guarantee that your village will be safe from the government, since the Lightning clan already has a mutual agreement with the emperor."

"That will surely ease our problem." Said Fuji's father with a slight bow towards Atobe. Atobe returned one back at him as Fuji watched the two in silence.

…………

Outside at a resting place surrounded by the lake, there sat a beautiful girl wearing a kimono, playing the koto. Walking towards her, Fuji gestured for the maids to leave them alone.

"Nee-san." Fuji called with a smile. "Genki?"

"Syuusuke, okaerinasai." Replied Yumiko with a gentle smile as she continued to strum the tight cords of the instrument.

"You feel better today?" Fuji asked as he leaned on the side, enjoying the gentle and soft music.

"I'm fine." Replied his sister, "You just have met father, am I correct?"

"Yes." Answered Fuji, "Where's Yuuta?"

"Outside, practicing." Yumiko answered, still playing the same song. "Was Atobe there too?"

"Yes."

"Are you still meeting with 'him'?" Teased Yumiko with a smile.

Slightly shy about it, Fuji replied with a smile, "Yes."

Though happy with the answer, Yumiko's smile merely dimmed into a bitterer one. "Gomen ne, Syuusuke."

"Nee-san."

"If I'm not like this, I could replace you and ease your burden." Explained Yumiko with a sad tone and smile.

"Don't worry about it." Fuji reassured. "I'm more worried about your health." Said Fuji with a gentle smile.

--------------

Hehe… an update... hehehe….

Sorry guys… got no time to write because of school but holiday is coming soon so I probably would have time to write more.

Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter, though pretty short.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Not mine… I'm hungry though. Lol

Sorry for the long wait. Thanks for people who comments. It is actually because of you guys that I start writing again hahaha. I haven't beta this btw. I want to trust myself more I guess… hahahaha. Sigh.

Chapter 3

---

"It will be fine."

That is the last word Tezuka said to him on the night before he leaves his village.

_But will everything be fine?_ Fuji thought to himself.

……

Back at the village of the Fire clan, Tezuka finds himself staring at crowds of people on the street doing their daily chores while having a cup of green tea with snacks inside a small food stand.

"Tezuka." His best friend called him.

Looking at where the voice is from, Tezuka acknowledge his friend.

"Oishi." Replied Tezuka as his friend walks towards him. Oishi then sit down next to him and together they stare at the street.

"You sure about this?" Asked Oishi after he orders some snacks.

"Yes. I promise him anyway." Replied Tezuka.

"Well, you have already told Ryoma so I guess we can't go back anyway." Said Oishi. He then starts eating his foods.

"Thanks." Said Tezuka as he take sa sip from his cup.

"That is what friend for." Replied Oishi.

…….

"Welcome to my village." Said Atobe with his hands wide open. "My beloved Fuji Syuusuke."

"Thank you." Smiled Fuji who bowed politely.

"You look beautiful today. More beautiful than any other time I've seen you." Praised Atobe.

Fuji is indeed dressed beautiful. His kimono is longer and more elegant than usual. The fabric is made from silk and the color is softly blended together, it matches with his blue eyes.

"Now I hope you will be enjoying your stay." Said Atobe. "You should get some rest, you must be tired."

Atobe is right about that one, thought Fuji. He surely is tired from the long journey. His village and the Lightning village are pretty far. It took him more than a day to get here using carriage pulled by horses.

After showing his room, Atobe then gives him a soft kiss on his lips and went away, leaving Fuji to stand there, alone.

……

The grass is singing softly and he could feel the gentle wind sweeping his face. A warm hand is also stroking his face.

He could feel the sun shining on them and the person beside him whispering his name. He feels safe around this person and believes that everything will be alright.

……

"Fuji."

Opening his eyes, he finds Atobe on top of him. He must be really tired or Atobe must be really good that he doesn't notice his presence.

"Good morning, Fuji." Said Atobe.

"It's still 2am." Replied Fuji with fierce eyes. He knows he must not let his guard down around this person.

"Still as sharp as ever." Smile Atobe as he begins kissing Fuji's neck.

"Stop it!" Said Fuji, trying to push Atobe away from him.

"Didn't he touch you like this to?" Sneer Atobe.

Fuji immediately stops struggling when he hears what Atobe has just said. Atobe then moves closer and kisses his cheek. He could feel his cold lips on his skin. Confused and scared, Fuji immediately pushes Atobe and get away from the bed, gaining some distance from him. His eyes are wide open, staring at Atobe.

"Do you think I do not know about your relationship with Tezuka from the Fire clan? As your future 'husband', I have the right to know all your ex." Mocked Atobe.

Fuji said nothing but keep on staring at Atobe.

Atobe then get off from the bed and starts walking towards Fuji. In the same time, Fuji starts walking backwards when he realizes he already hit the wall and can not move back anymore. Atobe's face is near him, looking down at him.

"You're mine now." Smiled Atobe as he touches his hair and kissing it, softly.

In a second, Fuji creates an ice dagger and strikes it to Atobe's face. It barely misses his cheek, causing a cut.

"Eager aren't you?" Said Atobe, rubbing his injury with his hand and licking the blood.

Before Fuji could move away from him, Atobe pushes him to the ground, trapping him.

"I always know you're a wonder. Able to create a dagger made of ice in a second is pretty amazing." Said Atobe as Fuji is struggling to get away.

"Let me go!" Said Fuji. "or else."

"Threatening me, the great ore-sama? You must be kidding." Replied Atobe coldly. "You do know that water is weak against lightning right?"

With that, Atobe suddenly send electric energy throughout Fuji's body, making him scream. The attack is so strong that the dark room brightens up in a second.

"ARGHH!!!" Shouted Fuji in pain as electricity is going through every part of his body. Atobe then stops the attack and smokes starts coming out from Fuji's body. He could hear his prey is having problem breathing.

"I love it when you are in pain." Smiled Atobe. "This is a payback for hurting my face."

"What do you want?" Asked Fuji weakly. His body is paralyzed and he could feel his lung weaken.

"As sharp as ever." Replied Atobe. He then moves closer to Fuji's face. "I want you to give me 'that'." Said Atobe really close to Fuji's lips.

"I don't know what you mean." Replied Fuji fiercely.

"You know what I mean." Said Atobe as his face moves closer to Fuji. "Give me, Shiva."

The word Shiva made Fuji's eyes widen and he feels his chest is suffocating him. Atobe then kisses him roughly and grabs him tightly, leaving red mark on his wrist. Fuji desperately tries to get away but the damage from the electric attack greatly weakens his body.

"Stop it!!" Shouted Fuji but he realize his voice doesn't come out.

"Feeling weak?" Smiled Atobe. "I tell you something more interesting then." Atobe added as his lips move closer to Fuji's ear.

"Right now, your village is currently under attack by the emperor for going against him." Said Atobe coldly. "I guess your family and friends will all be dead."

At that moment, Fuji's mind goes blank. He could not believe what he just heard. He thought that everything would be fine when it turns out it wasn't. Atobe then start kissing his neck, biting the skin and marking it.

"You promise." Said Fuji weakly, breathing heavily.

"Well then, I lied." Replied Atobe calmly, smiling.

Suddenly, Fuji finds his strength and he kicks Atobe away from him.

"Don't touch me you filthy jerk!!" Said Fuji, regaining his composure.

Fuji then starts murmuring, "Hear me the silent creature hidden in the deep ice. I am your master, calling you from your deep slumber, Summoning SHIVA!!" Shouted Fuji.

As soon as he finishes the spell, the atmosphere dramatically change as the air grows colder and fog starts to appear. The floor turns to ice and cold air starts to surrounds Fuji.

"Come to me, Shiva." Said Atobe softly, anticipating this.

Then a beautiful creature appears. The creature has a body and face of a woman but her whole body is covered in ice. Her hair is deep blue and as soft as feather. She is taller than Fuji and slightly bigger than normal human size.

"Beautiful, beautiful Fuji." Smiled Atobe. "Just like you."

Ignoring Atobe's comment, Fuji's head is full of anger as he starts ordering his creature.

"Shiva, Diamond Dust!" Ordered Fuji.

Shiva then shoots her arms in the air and starts gathering icy wind around her hands. The icy wind quickly turns into pieces of ice, millions of them, whom she sends it straight to where Atobe is.

"Shiva is not something you can have that easily." Said Fuji coldly, his eyes are wide open, looking serious.

The attack creates a heavy damage. Smokes are everywhere and wall starts to crumble. Ice begins to cover the floor and wall but as the heavy smokes start to clear up, a large energy can be seen.

"Don't worry." Said Atobe calmly. "I have experience."

Fuji now can see clearly that the attack has done nothing to Atobe. A large electric barrier, surrounding Atobe, has blocked all the pieces of ice and above him, Fuji could see a large electric bird spreading his wings, protecting Atobe.

"Let me introduce him to you, this is Quetzalcoatl."

------

Woohoo… Another chapter done. Hopefully you enjoy it. As I promise FF creatures make an appearance here hehehe. Just to let you know, I always like Shiva. She's been my favorite summoning since the beginning. Anyway hope you like it XDD and I can't promise anything on when I will update this story. Btw, this chapter is a bit... mature hahahahhaa... lol...

Also, if there any mistake in English… ha ha ha… screw it.


End file.
